The Best Way to Blend Supernatural!
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: Follow me, as I go through the world of Supernatural. where anything can happen, and it normally does. Please review, and this is my first time doing something outside of my normal stories.
Chapter One

Halloween. The best time of the year, next to Christmas and birthdays. Once a year, it's okay for you to dress up as anything you want, and you won't get made fun of. Too much. This year was a little hard choosing something. I wanted to go as a hunter from my favourite show Supernatural, but couldn't find anything that looked right. So I thought about going as something else. But still having the items I made for being a hunter. In a bad, I made up my own hunter's guide. Something close to the one that John Winchester left Sam and Dean. Only this one, had all up to date information on what they faced. Some holy water, which was just water in a bottle with a cross on the front. Salt. The one that was really hard to do, was the famous demon knife. But thanks to 3D printing, it was easy to make a plastic copy of it. It only took a few hours to make, but I owned one. Knife that is. I tried my hardest to have a smaller version of Dean's trunk, but it was hard. There are only so many modifications you can do to a bag, to hold things like fake shotguns, a handgun, maybe some iron, oh and a book that has all spells used in the show. With translations. Even tho it wouldn't work. Why latin? Who uses it nowadays? Oh, well. I brought the bag with me, even tho I was dressed as Sailor Moon. or close to it.

"Hey, nice outfit." My friend Anne says dressed as Lara Croft.

"Thanks. So, is everyone here?" I knew most of our old friends from high school were rumored to be coming. But who knows.

She looks over at me. "Some are here, others are still coming. What's in the bag?"

Looking down, I almost forgot that I still have it. "Oh, this was going to be my original outfit, but couldn't come up with the rest. So I went with this."

As the party went on, more people arrived. It was turning out to be a really good night. Soon, it was getting late, and I have no idea how it got this late. It could have something to do with all the drinks I had. Good thing I don't live that far from here. Putting the bag on, I say my goodbyes to everyone, and make the somewhat difficult walk home in high heels that are slowly killing my feet. But it's all worth it. Or so I keep telling myself. As I got closer to my house, I notice there was a strange car outside. It looked familiar, but it was hard to say if I was really seeing it or it was just the large amount of alcohol in my system playing tricks on me. Ignoring it, I keep heading to my house, which is slowly starting to change into something else, or I just really need to rest and not drink for a long time. But the closer I got, the more I noticed the two guys in the car...or should I say what looks like a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The same one Dean Winchester drives. Trying not to draw attention to myself I walk a little slower, and attempt to walk like I'm not drunk.

The guy in the passenger's seat gets out, leans in the window. "Call me if you find him." I don't hear anything from the driver. And then. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

This time, I kind of hear something, but I'm getting too far to truly hear anything. And I've passed my place. Or what used to be my place. Acting as if I need something from my bag, I see that the one doing all the talking, is now heading to the house. What was going on? I am losing my mind. I wait for the car to leave before I try and get into the same place that guy went into. I know this is my house and I was determined to prove it to myself. But when I look back at the house, it's gone and replaced by a building, with two large doors. At least my key works. Walking up some stairs, I don't recognize anything.

"I hope this is my place, or will become my place." I say as I try my house key on this random door.

It worked. Opening the door slowly, I look around the place. It's okay, nicely done. And dark as hell. Moving around, I try very hard not to bump into anything, make loud sounds, which is hard in heels, and get killed by whoever lives here.

"Jess?"

Shit. where were they? I couldn't see a friggin thing, and now someone was walking around calling out to another person. I was just not having a good day. As time went on, I didn't hear the voice again. But I was starting to get the feeling I wasn't alone. In the living room, that is. Slowly starting to freak out, I try to head for the front door, when I hear something that causes my heart to pound hard in my chest.

"No!"

Before I could move a step, this dark figure moves fast beside me, heading further into the place. Unable to move, I just watch as seconds later, two guys are running for the very same door I'm apparently in front of. Moving out of the way, I'm not sure if they saw me, but do know I saw and smell the smoke. Moving as fast as my heels will allow me, I get out of the place just as a massive explosion blasts the windows out. Looking around, I see some firefighters, and police trying to hold back some people. And there in the shadows, was the Impala. Looking closer, I think I see a young Sam and Dean, heading for the trunk. For some reason, I couldn't help but want to see if this was real or was it just a dream. And I'm really in my bed sleeping off what will be a bad hangover. But before I could look at what was in the trunk I hear something.

"We got work to do." And suddenly the trunk is being closed.

Once again, I'm trying to act as if I wasn't spying on them, and hope I can get past them without being called on. But like my night, it didn't go so well. I'm guessing they kind of remember me from when Sam was dropped off. Cause what kind of person walks around in a sailor moon outfit. Feeling all panicked and freaked out, I suddenly start running.

"Hey!" I can't tell who is yelling at me.

Ignoring the calls, I keep running. Not that it will do me any good. I don't know the area, they have a car. Oh and they aren't wearing heels and is still drunk. I don't know how it happened, or when it happened, but I somehow lose them. As I stand in the shadows, I see them run by and stop.

"Did you see where she went?" It sounded like Dean.

"No, I lost her. Are you sure she was in my place before the fire?" I'm guessing that's Sam, due to the bitchiness in his voice.

Waiting for Dean's response, I suddenly start to hear this low ringing. Trying to ignore it, I watch the boys leave the area. When about an hour goes by, I come out from my hiding spot, only to have the ringing, increase in both volume and intensity. Covering my ears, I try to walk away, but it was like this force was stopping me. Which isn't hard. But if that wasn't the weirdest thing, there was a faint voice mixed in with the ringing. I couldn't understand it. It was too faint and my head was starting to hurt. And then it all stopped. Looking around, I was afraid of what this meant.

" _Say yes."_

It sounded as if it was right next to me. Almost in my ear. Feeling confused, I think about what was happening. And for reasons unknown the last thing I remember doing is this.

"Yes?"

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
